


3:42 am

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, demo is a good boyfriend and keeps him company, sickly sweet, sniper can’t fuckin sleep, that’s how most of these things go really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: Stargazing does wonders for a tired mind.





	3:42 am

Demo blinked his eyes blearily as he was awoken by what he thought was the sound of thumping on the roof. He let go of the pillow he had been coddling, rubbing his face with one hand and patting his right side with the other. Puzzled, he rolled over a bit to see that he was alone, Sniper’s side of his rather small bed still warm. He sighed and sat up a bit, stretching and wincing at the several cracking sounds that followed. He then pushed off the blanket with his feet before climbing down from the small ledge the bed was located on. He looked to the door which, as he expected, was slightly ajar, the faint scent of cigarettes coming from outside. 

He opened the door and looked up at the sky. Sans the few wispy clouds here and there, the night was clear, a waning crescent moon shining bright alongside it’s smaller, equally shining star companions. Demo hopped down, mentally kicking himself as he only then realized he had forgotten to put on his shoes. Whatever. He’d just dust them off later. 

He then looked to the ladder besides him, figuring that’s where Sniper had decided to go off to. As he quietly made his ascent, he noted that he was right, the smell of tobacco significantly stronger now. 

Sniper still hadn’t realized Demo was there. He sat on the edge, legs dangling off the left side of the van as he leaned back and propped himself up with his arms. A lit cigarette was held in one of his hands, lost in his thoughts as he stared off into the night. 

“Room for one more?” Demo inquired from the ladder, receiving a yelp from Sniper as he sat up straight and turned to greet his new visitor.

“...oh damn it all. ‘m sorry Tav, I really didn’t mean to wake you up,” he said, embarrassed as Demo hauled himself up and crawled over to where Sniper was sitting. 

“No worries love. You know me, light sleeper and all,” He chuckled, also dangling his legs over the edge. Sniper made a small noise of agreement before reaching over to grab something. 

“Cigarette?” He offered, box and lighter in hand. Demo just shook his head.

“You know me Mick, I don’t smoke.” Sniper nodded and placed the items back where they had been previously. He then took one last drag out of the one he was holding before putting it out. 

“Aw ye didn’t have to stop because of me, I don’t mind much,” Demo protested. Sniper just laced his fingers with the Scotsman’s, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Yea but it’s still a nasty habit. Now that you’re here, that’s enough reason for me to stop.” 

“Fair enough.” 

The two sat there in silence for a little bit, merely enjoying each other’s company as they looked at the stars. They had to admit, having to work in the middle of the desert, tens of miles away from any other signs of civilization was a absolute pain in the ass, but the view at night almost made it worth it. 

After a while, Demo spoke.

“So. Any particular reason you came up here?” 

Sniper stayed silent for a few seconds. 

“Dunno. I woke up like an hour or two after we went to bed and I just. Couldn’t fall back asleep.” 

“You coulda woken me up you know. I’d at least be able to keep you company.”

“Well I wanted to let you sleep. Guess it didn’t work either way.”

Demo snorted, resting his own head on top of Sniper’s. 

“I really don’t mind you know. It’s our day off tomorrow anyways. Well actually. Today I guess,” He laughed, Sniper chuckling along despite himself. He pulled away from Demo before moving over a bit so he could lay his head in his lap. Demo put one of his hands on Sniper’s shoulder, leaning over on the other. 

After a while of staring at the sky, occasionally pointing out things he found interesting, Demo heard what sounded like soft snoring. He looked down to see that Sniper’s eyes were closed, both of his arms hugging his right leg like a teddy bear. He snickered a bit, wishing he had a camera to immortalize the moment. 

“Love, wake up,” He said, patting Sniper’s shoulder. The other just made a garbled noise, hugging Demo’s thigh slightly tighter. Demo shook his head, an amused smile on his face. 

“Fine, fine. Have it your way you big baby.”

Demo then proceeded to pry Sniper off his legs and toss him over his shoulder like a sack of flour, Sniper protesting incoherently. 

“That’s what you get for not wakin’ up when I asked you to.”

“Oh, piss off.”

“I do believe that’s your job love.”

“...Touché.” 

Demo laughed again before starting to carefully make his way down the ladder. 

“I mean hey, at least I got a nice view of your butt from down here,” Sniper mused, proceeding to give Demo’s ass a pat. 

“Y’know, I could say the same about you right now.” Demo the proceeded to slap Sniper’s own ass. Sniper’s face flushed, flipping a bird over his shoulder as Demo cackled, hopping down from the ladder. He then put him on the ground, shoving back after Sniper had playfully elbowed him. 

“So, we goin’ back to bed now?” Demo asked softly, hooking one of his arms around Sniper’s neck and giving him a kiss. Sniper then proceeded to, quite literally, sweep Demo off his feet and carry him in his arms as though they had just been married.

“Yeah, I’d say so,” Sniper chuckled tiredly as Demo smiled and brought his head closer to his own so that their foreheads were almost touching. 

“I love you ya bloody disaster,” He mumbled, Sniper closing the small gap between them and kissing him.

When they had finally pulled away, Sniper sighed contentedly before replying. 

“Well what a coincidence. I love you too.”


End file.
